100 Years Lost
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Here, I behold to all my fans and those who are reading this story because they like the way it sounds is 100 Years Lost a story spun off of my original story Phantom's Songbird. Please R&R I'd really like it
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, the Opera Ghost's reign of ends NOW!" I heard someone shout, I being a Phangirl since I heard the name 'Erik' I couldn't pass up the chance to see the Phantom's lair in real life. I played along and followed the mob to the lair. When I arrived I started to search for the curtain that concealed the Phantom's escape route, I found it but when I did I was greeted by a low, almost inhuman moan of pain "Make It suffer, the demon he is!" Followed the moan I grabbed a candle and ventured into the passage way. When I arrived I saw 4 figures, two holding one and the fourth beating the living hell out of his victim. "Hey leave him alone!" I demanded.

"Why should we?" The beater turned, it was a stagehand, I believe his name was Anton. "Well considering he just now lost the only woman he really ever loved, I think he's suffering enough." The Phantom looked up at me, his alley cat eyes and deformity made me shudder, I prayed that he didn't see that, I guessed he did, he lowered his eyes then his head followed, I never thought that he would go down so low that he would let a few stagehands beat him to death. "Why don't you replace her then?" Anton got an iron grip around my shoulders and shoved my into the Phantom's arms. I expected him to let me fall at his feet, but I ended up landing in his arms. "People like them, don't really care about anyone but themselves, don't they. There are few people like you in this world, Cherie." He told me as they ran down the passage way, his voice was soo much more intoxicating in real life than in the movie, "You should go, before they come back with the Police." He lifted his head as I spoke "That I will, go alone, I will not, you, my dear, are coming with me." He said. "What?" I stifled a scream as he hoisted me over his shoulder. I dropped the candle; it went out leaving me in utter darkness.

**Erik POV**

"Hey leave him alone!" A woman's sweet voice called over my tormenter's shoulder. _Why is she standing up for a monster like me?_ I asked myself looking up at her, I saw her shudder, lowering my eyes and head, I heard a cry of protest looking up I saw her about to fall at my feet. I instantly held out my arms to catch her, her small body frame fit almost perfectly in my arms. "People like them, don't really care about anyone but themselves, don't they. There are few people like you in this world, Cherie." I told her, she looked up at me, she whimpered and I hoped in vanity that it was my voice that caused her to whimper. I let my head hang. "You should go, before they come back with the Police." She, it sounded like she almost begged for me to escape. I lifted my head to look at her. "'That, I will, go alone, I will not, you, my dear, are coming with me." I said, almost tackling her small body form, I lifted her up over my shoulder, she dropped her candle, and a darkness only I could see in settled, leaving her in the unknown. I reached the exit and set her gently down on the ground, "If I were you I would not attempt to run, trust me hardly anyone has escaped me, and just because I lost the only…"

"Yeah, I know." I looked at her, how stupidly brave she was. "What is your name?" "Jaclyn." I wanted to continue speaking to her, but every time I attempted to create conversation, she would shrug or reply with one or two words. So I eventually gave up. "What has brought you to the Opera Populaire?" I asked

"The call of the ballet." I got five words out of her and at once. What an achievement. I laughed silently at the thought, Jaclyn seemed to noticed, she looked up at me as I laughed, then I realized something that made me stop, not even Christine had been able to make me laugh, even the slightest bit, I turned to notice her eyes on me in awe, "What?" I almost barked, startling the young girl. "Nothing." She drew her knees in and hugged them to her chest, she wasn't exactly beautiful, like Christine, but rather cute, she reminded me of a pixie really. I finished readying the horse and helped Jaclyn up, "You could have escaped you know that." I said once I got up on the horse "You need someone," She answered. " And you volunteer yourself?" I said matter-of-factly "By the looks of it I am the only one." Indeed she was the only one, but why, she had every chance in the world to escape me, but why had she not taken the chance. It was all a mystery to me. I reached the old manor and I found Jaclyn to be asleep, I lifted her off the horse and she muttered in her sleep, "Phantom of the Opera." I almost smirked, the young woman situated herself in my arms, she was absolutely comfortable in my arms, for some crazy reason I had some difficulty with the key, but I managed to open the door


	2. Admitting

I was in the parlor, sitting at my father's piano, thinking of my "guest."

"Why did you bring me here, and why did you kidnap me!" Her voice came sharp and angered. I sighed heavily and turned to her, expecting to see her shudder and back away in fear, but she stood her ground bravely, her arms crossed over her chest, I took a few steps towards her, it was then that she broke down and stepped away. I caught her by the arm and she cried out, I had grabbed her tighter than what I had intended, I loosened my grip but did not let her go.

"If I go on alone again, there is a 100 percent chance that I lose my mind, and I'd rather stay sane, thank you." I growled. She whimpered, I noticed her eyes moisten and her bottom lip tremble. She had every right in the world to cry, lose herself to a monster.

"Please let go." She squeaked, the tears I realized, were of pain. I must have squeezed her arm tighter as I had spoken. I let her go, she fell down, but she slid away from me. She stood back up and ran from me, obviously to her given room.

**Jaclyn POV**

He was hurting me, "Please let go." It came out, weak and pathetic, his alley cat eyes met my own for a moment, filled with realization and self loathe, he let me go suddenly, I lost my balance and fell, and the sight of him towering over me stuck fear into my heart, I slid away from him, stood and ran to my room, I threw the door open and closed it behind me. I looked down at the knob, there wasn't a keyhole or anything, it was locked from the outside, he could willingly lock me in here, the windows were too small to escape by.

_Click._ I heard, I grasped the doorknob and tried to open the door, he locked it!

"What, no, why!" I yelled, he didn't reply, I slammed my fist against the door. Shrunk down into the fetal position on the floor, leaning on the door, I cried myself to sleep.

The door slammed into my head, I screamed in pain, "Oh Lord!" He groaned I scooted away from the door, he stepped in and walked towards me quickly, he knelt, wrapping one hand behind my head and pulled it down gently, "You're not bleeding, you'll just have a horrible head ache." He said gently, releasing me, I curled up in a ball, revealing as little as I could to him, "Tell me, Jaclyn, what were you doing directly behind the door?" He asked, scooped down to my eye level, craning his neck just to look into my eyes.

"I fell asleep there, because you locked me here,"

"Why not on the bed instead of the floor?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped at him, he backed away from me, giving me my space. He returned by my side, wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, he buried his face into my hair, "I'm sorry, but you're not escaping me, that's why I locked the door, if you were in my place you'd understand." He whispered in my ear, I shuddered when his cool breathe made contact with my ear. He laughed slightly, his grip around me tightened, he situated me so I was facing him and he crushed my lips with his, his tongue invaded my mouth, I didn't want this I didn't even know him.

_Its obvious he doesn't care._ I thought.

I bit his tongue, he cried out, withdrawing. He looked at me in anger, grasping my neck, he pulled me up, and slammed me against the wall, "You will not deny me, I will have what I want. And right now, what I want is you." He hissed, tightening his grip on my neck, I choked for air, gasped and attempted.

_This is it, this is how it ends, this is how__** I **__end, awesome way to die, right, by a guy you had a strange crush on when you were a teenager, perfect, they always did say that obsessions weren't healthy._

_But just as quick as he grew angry, he calmed down. His hand disappeared from my neck completely, I fell to the ground , gasping for breathe. He walked out, there was a rather loud bang._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" He screamed, I suddenly felt sorry for him, he hated himself, I would to if I had such a deformity, poor soul. I noticed the door open, so I stepped out, and looked for him, I found him, in the kitchen, a knife to his wrist._

"_I swore it, I swore I would never kill or attempt to kill a woman, an innocent woman, but I did it anyways. Now is when I get punished, he drug the knife over his skin, "Don't, please. I know what you did was uncalled for, but you don't need to do that!" I cried, he turned, but he had cut his wrist fast, the cut was half way across his wrist, "Uncalled for, what I did was pure evil I am nothing but a low life, horrible, miserable per- no, not even a person-"_

"_Shut it, I know people that basically worship the ground you walk on, and they weren't even sure whether you really exist or not, don't ask how, because that's where things get complicated." I felt woozy, I didn't like the smell of blood and it was getting really thick, "Please, wash your wrist, I am not good with blood." He looked at me with a hurt expression, but he turned on the water and rinsed his wrist, he hissed in pain. _

"_There are bandages in the washroom, down the hall, would you be so kind to retrieve them for me?" He asked._

"_Of course." I said as I went down the hall and got the bandages. I returned to him, he made an attempt to take the bandages himself but wouldn't allow it so I snatched them before he got a chance to take them, I crossed over to his other side, took his arm and wrapped his wrist myself._

"_This is a two handed job, uhm, what's your name?" Although thought I knew his name, I wasn't too sure._

"_Erik." Yes, pointer for me!_

"_I've always liked that name." I said._

"_Really?" He asked, his voice lightening._

"_No lie." I said It was quiet after that, until Erik spoke up, "I'm sorry, that I nearly raped you." He said. Disappointment was thick in his voice, "Well you didn't succeed and that's part of the past. I'm sorry I bit your tongue, it hurts I know." I said, smiling slightly._

"_What, how?" He said._

"_I used to accidentally bite my tongue when I ate." I admitted, He laughed, "I'd never expect that like you." He said warmly._


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled, with me, in my presence, me, unmasked. Part of me hoped I was dreaming the other was hoping this was reality. I moistened my cracked lips, it stung, ignoring it, I looked down at her hands, there was an odd mark on her skin, it coiled around her, wrist, it reminded me of when the gypsies would catch my own hand with the whip.

"What happened?" I asked, pointing to her hand with the hand she didn't have in her surprisingly strong grip. She released my hand to study her wrist. "Oh, its just a scar." She said simply and reached for my hand, I snatched out of her reach, "How did you get it?" She glared at me, "You sure do ask a lot of questions, Erik?" She hissed. "I ask questions because I want to know things, how else do you think I became the genius I am today?"

"Is it just me or does that sound vain." She said with hot intensity, she had quite the way of exciting a man.

"Just tell me." I said basically begging and I don't beg.

"Why?" She barked.

"I can't be curious?" I mushered

"Obviously not." She snarled, a spark of anger glowed in her eyes. Something told me I wasn't going to win this fight. I snatched her hand and studied her wrist, it was most indefinitely a whips mark, the design of it looked familiar, I pulled back my own sleeve and gazed at my scar, it was a match.

"How?" I had never seen her in the freak show, and I had seen every 'exhibit.'

"Happy?" She spat, anger dripped like acid with each syllable. Her eyes were aflame looking very much like Greek fire.'

"No," I snatched her hand again, held it to the level of her gaze then showed her my own wrist, "Your scar and my scar were created by the same whip, each whip has a different cut. Identical cuts from to different whips is an impossible chance, now tell me: How. Did. You. Get. This. Scar." I demanded slowly.

"Alright, fine, I used to be part of this protection group, called the Redeeming Angels, they fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. A freak show rolled into town and I took action to free victims, so I went and somebody got a whip a caught it around my hand. There, I told you, will you let my hand go, now?" She confessed, I released her hand. "How many people did you manage to free?" I asked

"Most of the exhibits. Why?"

"Just wondering." My voice came flat. I left the kitchen and went into the parlor, where I paced for a while, I stopped in front of the piano and turned to face it, the sheer black finish gleamed, I idly played a few notes, not sitting down. A small hand placed itself on my shoulder, "Tell me, Jaclyn, how did you manage to beat all the strong men?"

"Two reasons: They were drunk like sailors, and I knew how to use am enemy's own size against him." Her quiet voice chided. It puzzled me, women now-a-days turn their nose up to playing heroine, and other people that couldn't fend for themselves. She was quite different, the way she spoke was different, she had the oddest practices for a woman, she almost acted manly, in a very mild way, something told me if you gave her a sword, she would be able to defeat me in a few minutes, you give her any weapon and she could most likely beat a master at his own art.

_I would like to she her in a fight with that de Chagny boy, she'd rip his head off if given a good reason._

"Erik, are you alright?" Jaclyn asked, slightly worried. I looked at her, "Fine, I'm fine, don't worry, love." I muttered, she smiled, I couldn't help but return it, I hadn't been this content for a while, actually as I thought about it, I never was this content, not even with Christine. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Jaclyn playing the piano, she looked up at me, its alrigh-"

"No, no, dear, continue." I waved my hand towards the keys of the piano. She turned back and placed her hands on the keys with expertise, she played a few soothing notes. I strode to the sofa and seated myself, just to relax a feeling I scarcely had the privilege of enjoying. The music Jaclyn was playing was absolutely original, relaxing and lulling, I knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to put me to sleep, "I know what you're doing, you're trying to escape, I won't have it, I have the only key."

"Erik, I'm not trying to escape, I see you're extremely tired." She cooed gently. She resumed to the lulling song and I eventually fell asleep.

_He was in a cage, people laughing and snaring at him, his keeper entered the cage, ripping off the bag that covered his face, the sight of his face made some people scream, other snared and laughed harder. A few vomited, all but one reacted, or from what he could see, he stayed still, no reaction from the dark hooded figure that he so hoped was the Death Angel come to take him from this cruel world to an even harsher one. Anywhere but here. But it wasn't the figure shook its head furiously. It turned and ran out of the tent._

_After the sick show, when the strong men and keepers were drunk the figure returned, sadly it was noticed, all of the strong men got up to face the figure, but one other black clad figure joined him._

"_Nice to see you sister." Said the first figure as they went back to back_

"_Likewise, Dragonfire." Said the second. The strong men attacked drunkenly, but 'Dragonfire' and her sister took them down easily. "That was a waste of my time." Dragonfire hissed, then there was a crack of the whip. Dragonfire cried out, "Son of a bitch." She hissed angrily, as she reached for the keys of his cage, but the dreaded whip cracked again and __**cut her wrist**__, she cried out again, but the dries of pain turned to mad laughter in a matter of seconds. She fisted the whip and jerked it, hard, bringing the gypsy to her, then wrapped the excess of the whip around his neck and pulled, strangling and slitting his throat. Dragonfire retrieved the keys and unlocked his cage, opening the door and stepping in._

"_Silverfire, help me." 'Silverfire' came and slung his arm over her shoulder. The next time Dragonfire spoke, the voice was gentle and familiar. "don't give up on me Erik, everything's going to be fine." __**The voice was Jaclyn's**_


	4. Learn to Love Him

"Erik, are you alright!" Jaclyn said as she sprang from the piano to my side. "Nothing I just had a nightma- well, I'm not sure what to call it, it wasn't exactly horrific nor was it-"

"If it was average, why did you jump like that?" "The dream ended with a jolt." I said, looking at her, her eyes beautiful and gently shining, she was smiling soothingly. A lock of hair hung over her eye, I tucked it gently behind her ear. Her smile widened, "Thank you" Her honey voice cooed sweetly. Her eyes flicked to the deformed side of my face.

"I told you something from my past, now I riddle me this, what happened to your face?" Her gentle finger tips traveled over the contours of my face, I let her do it. "I was born like this." I answered her, her eyes glazed over and became misty. She looked away from me and remained silent. It worried me, I hadn't seen her like this, it worried me, "Jaclyn." She looked at me, the glaze over her eyes disappeared. "What's wrong?" I asked gently, "Just a memory, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She smiled and slid closer to me, looking me in the eyes, her soft hands appeared on my face, turning my face up so I was gazing into her dark jade eyes, and just stared into those gentle green orbs. She returned the gaze, staring deep into my eyes, her hands disappeared from my face and she withdrew. I didn't want that to end, the sensation was simply amazing, never had I been touched like that without something horrible happening after that. I wanted her to touch me again, "Jaclyn, would you allow me to hold you?" I asked, uncertainly. She didn't reply but slid close to me again, resting her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her.

_Remember, she trusts you Erik, don't ruin it. _I thought as she snuggled closer to my body frame. "Jaclyn, have you ever heard of a person called Dragonfire?" I asked. She didn't reply at first.

"I have, when I was part of the Redeeming Angels, that was my street name, we had fake names that had to do with our way of fight or past, me I'm a fighting master in an ancient fighting group, the White Dragon, the highest rank you can achieve, it took me four years a record breaker and I'm the best White Dragon." She tore away from me got up and went to the kitchen, she came back, and showed me her hand, there was a picture of a dragon on the back of her hand, blue, white and red fire was emitting from its mouth. "The tattoo runs up the entire length of my body, there's two, they start at my feet and run up my legs then cross unto my back, entwining at my spine, over my shoulders and down my arms. Its tradition to get the rank animal tattooed on your body." Her voice was full of a type of wisdom that said I wouldn't understand if she told me. I took her hand gently and studied it, it was an Eastern dragon, so she must've studied somewhere in Asia. "And what about a Silverfire?" I looked up at her in question.

"How do you know this?" She hissed as she jerked her hand from my grasp.

"It was in a dream, and the character Dragonfire came to save me from a freak show that I have no clue how I got there, and Dragonfire had your voice, when the strong men came to stop you, Silverfire showed up and helped you."

"Silverfire was my Angels partner, we knew each other since we were children, we were play mates, cousins." She looked at me, her eyes were yet again glazed over, "And her most important solo mission, she was killed. Whoever killed her dumped he body at the door of the head quarters." Jaclyn cried out and moaned, I took her into my arms, cooing to her gently. She cried into my shirt, "She was a sister to me." We just stood there and she cried. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, it's a sensitive topic. Amarillo was always there for me and when she was killed, my entire world just caved in, the rest of my real family was killed then by some psycho and then all I had was the Redeeming Angels, I never left base unless on a mission and I was always in my room. I only came out every now and then, I starved myself." She was about to continue, what she was telling me hurt her with every word.

"Jaclyn, its alright, I'm sorry you lost her, but I can't stand you torturing yourself like this." I whispered to her gently, she took a deep breathe and composed herself.

**Jaclyn POV**

As time proceeded on, Erik grew more and more comforting to be around, his touch more gentle and caring. He kept his distance though, I don't blame him, I was just as mentally unstable as he was at times.

He knows some of your past, tell some but don't tell all, he doesn't need to know what happened anymore. His occasional weary glances said he was thinking about something that had to do with me. When he gave me that glance, I gave him an interested look and smiled slightly. He would look away, smiling was a good way to get Erik and his suspicions to look away for a while.

"I'm tired, I'm gunna go take a nap." I told him, he looked at me wearily.

"Just don't fall asleep behind the door." He said, humor soaking every syllable.

"Oh very funny, it was your fault." I replied.

"I cease to see why its my fault." He muttered, I groaned and threw my throw pillow at him, it hit his chest.

"Oh very mature Jaclyn." He grumbled.

"I'm only 19, I'm not supposed to be too mature." I grumbled back as I went to my room. Laying down, I thought that life with Erik wasn't so bad, he really was a good person, people misunderstood him, just because he looked different, if the world calls him a monster, its only because they make him out to be one, in some twisted way.

_He's not that bad, he's human, he cares, unlike some people. _

"Yes, I could learn to love him, if that's what he wants."

**Erik POV**

"Yes, I could learn to love him, if that's what he wants." She said sleepily. I walked into her room and sat down in the arm chair there and just gazed at her, the calm even rhythm of her breathing told me she was asleep. She was perfect, in every way, and she's willing to love me. What she said brought peace to my soul, better than any piece of music could do, that restlessness was gone, completely, I suppose I get my lucky break with Jaclyn, and there was no pesky fop to get in my way this time.

**Ohhh, Jaclyn has a shadowy past, what on Earth could this mean!**


	5. Chapter VI

_This Amarillo and LATA's Amarillo are two different people, I completely forgot I used that name in 100YL. _

I just sat there and watched her deep in slumber, it was peaceful, for a while. She eventually started murmuring in her sleep, then tossing this way and that, eventually jolting up in bed, screaming. At that point I grabbed her arm, "JACLYN!" I yelled, she looked at me, and threw herself in my arms, sobbing into my shirt, I didn't ask what had happened, it was extremely ironic, I have an enlightening dream that told me a bit of her past, and she has a terrorizing dream, I had no idea what caused it, perhaps the thought of loving a monster like me? No, I scold myself as I pet her hair, comforting her. "What caused it, my dear." I whisper to her as she calmed down.

"I just can't stop thinking about what that man could have done to Amarillo…" Her voice became frail and broke off. She started to cry again. "Jaclyn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I ushered. Her hand on my chest, she fisted the fabric of my shirt, saying nothing, but sobbing again. She collected herself permanently this time.

"I'm sorry, Erik." She said, wiping her tears away "Its just that I-" I placed a finger on her perfect pink lips, "Its fine, its not good to hold back emotions, in fact its unhealthy, why do you think I've become so unstable?" I asked her gently. She smiled slightly, "Well, you really have an excuse." I pinched her lips together lightly, "That was rhetorical, my love." I said, laughing slightly as I released her. I expected her to move away from me, but she stayed there in my lap, she was extremely light, I didn't know if it was even healthy she was so light, it actually worried me. Situating herself so she was comfortable but me unharmed, she was there on my lap, completely comfortable. I was quite unsure of what to do.

_Great, you have a woman and you have no clue of what to do with her, she seems to know what to do when it comes to interaction._

_**I've been stuck underground for twenty plus years.**_

"_Honestly speaking, this is one of the moments in which I have no clue in what to do." I told her._

"_Well then here, let me help." She said, taking my hand and wrapping my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked at me with her dark eyes, smiling at me. _

"_What?" I asked her, she smiled again_

"_You are nervous." She replied._

"_I am not." I replied._

"_You are stiff as a board." She replied teasingly._

"_I am? I had no clue, I thought I was flimsy as a tall grass in the breeze." She all out laughed, her laughter bellish and beautiful. It made me weak, I was intrigued. I stared at her._

"_That was funny, I didn't know you had a sense of humor."_

"_What, I can't have a sense of humor?"_

"_Well you don't exactly seem like a man that doesn't seem like the type say something like that."_

"_Well than, okay." She laughed at me again, I was glad to finally make someone laugh without having people sneer at me. I kissed her cheek, she didn't scream in disgust at my lips meeting her flesh._

_She looked at me, her eyes filled with a foreign emotion, I'd seen it in the eyes of Christine as she looked upon or thought of her pansy fop. It was love. Was I dreaming?_

"_Something wrong, Erik?" I asked._

"_Oh, no, just thinking about something." I said, caressing her skin lightly, it was so pale and soft. I retreated and let my hand fall. I took her hand and turned it over, palm up. I traced her veins with my hand I watched their map work, they went up her wrist and through her hand, went into her fingers, looking like they stopped in her fingers._

"_Why are you so pale?" I asked._

"_It runs in my family." Then it hit me, someone would come looking for her. Jaclyn, oblivious to my sudden realization continued, "Is it because you were underground for a good few years or for the same reason I'm so pale that you are."_

"_I have no clue. I don't remember my mother very well, I'd never thought I'd say this, but, let's stay upon the surface and find that out." I said with a smile, I kissed her wrist, and brought her hand up to my face, resting it on my cheek, she gazed at my face, I looked down, "Your face isn't as bad as I thought it was." She cooed gently. I looked back at her, "Really?"_

"_Absolutely." She cooed in return. She was like a dove, beautiful, her voice was a beautiful gentle tempo, she cooed her words which made it even more ironic. I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her closer to me._

"_When is you're family going to start looking for you?" I asked._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked curtly. _

"_You're family, they're going to notice when they don't hear from their daughter."_

"_Oh, about that, my family died a few years ago. Just because I mention my family doesn't mean I have any living relatives."_

_That was it, it was final, there is no one in the world that would come and take Jaclyn away from me._


	6. White Dragon Revived

**Jaclyn POV**

I was in bed, when I heard the front door close, Erik never left at night, at least, not without telling me, and last I checked, he had fallen asleep at the piano. So I got up to check, creeping into the hall I went to the into the living room and saw a man, long blonde hair, fair features.

"Excuse me?" I called to him, coming out from the shadows. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Who are you?" He asked, like he ran the place.

"Funny, how I was about to ask you the same thing." My voice had a dark edge to it.

"Don't react to my voice Jaclyn, that is Raoul de Chagny." I kept my cool, I really, really hated this guy.

"Answer my question." I barked.

"I'm Raoul de Chagny, I'm here on a search for someone, a ballerina went missing a few nights ago." He answered.

"Why not let the Police do it?" "Because I think the Phantom of the Opera took her, and I have a score to settle with him, the demon deserves to die." Raoul said, Erik's breathe rustled my hair slightly. He was getting angry, as was I, no one was going to kill _**MY **_Erik.

"If you can still fight, kill him before I do." Erik said, an even darker edge was present in his voice

"My pleasure." I whispered back to him. I took a fighting stance and leaped at Raoul, grabbing him under the arms and slamming him on the ground, he groaned but got back up, I still on the ground, swiped my leg across the ground, kicking his feet right out from under him, when he fell his head hit the table, with no mercy, I grabbed fistful of that stupid girly hair, and jerked his head back.

"Stand up and fight you weakling." I hissed. He opened his eyes, there was a fire burning in them, one that was about to be easily extinguished. He pulled a gun, I laughed mechanically. It confused him.

"Do you know who you are dealing with? You insolent fool, you are dealing with a master of fight, I can kill you easily, you have limited ammo, your power is mine, I use your own weight against you." I hissed as I took his weapon easily, I don't want to waste my energy on you-" The fool cut me off by launching himself at me, I dodged his messy attack easily and round kicked him easily. He slammed into the wall, recovering quicker than your usual little pig.

"You're protecting him aren't you?" He said as I advanced on his, grabbing his neck and forcing him against the wall.

"Well look who catches on quickly." I said evilly. Tightening my grip around his neck, he choked for air and passed out. I let him go.

"You really just did that! You really killed Raoul de Chagny?" Erik asked as he came from the shadows, "I didn't kill him, he's just unconscious, I figured you wanted to do that."

"No, Christine loves the boy I'll just take him deep in the woods and leave him there." Erik said as he kicked Raoul slightly to make sure he was completely unconscious. Frankly, he wasn't, which meant more fun for me, I grabbed him by his shirt, threw my weight and sent him flying into a wall, I heard a crack and a groan.

"STAY DOWN!" I bellowed. Erik took me in his arms, "Calm down now, he won't get up again, you can relax." He cooed and rubbed my arm, kissing the side of my head. I saw a look of disgust in the pig's eyes. I grinned evilly, and hugged Erik back, burying my face in his shirt.

"I'll let you go, but if you come back, with police or anybody, even by yourself, I'll be sure I go down with a fight." Erik said, he let me go, walked over to Raoul grabbing him y his shoulder and pulled him up.

_**BANG!**_ Erik moaned and fell. I fell to my knees as he approached me. "Are you honestly going to shoot me." I asked with fake fear, my eyes large. He put the gun up to my head, I smiled. I head butted him in the stomach, he groaned and fell, I took the gun from him put the gun to his heart.

"I was going to let you live." I pulled the trigger. He screamed. I opened the revolver and emptied

it of its bullets, threw the gun and bullets to the side, far from Raoul, because I knew that he wouldn't die instantly. I went to Erik, his white shirt was now scarlet with blood. I felt nauseous as I ripped his shirt off.

_No Jaclyn, get past it, Erik's life depends on you! I scolded myself mentally. I went and got the medical supplies. I soaked a cloth in alcohol, "I'm sorry." I said before I placed the cloth on the wound, Erik screamed in pain. He looked at me, with such a painful look, it hurt me just to meet his gaze, after I was sure that it was sterilized, I took another cloth and wiped away the blood. I took the knife and dug out the bullet, he moaned as I did so, sterilizing the area again, I took the gauze and dressed his wound. He sighed painfully as I finished. I helped him get to his room and lay down where I left him and got rid of the evidence of my crime, I took the viscount's body, took it to the ravine and threw it into the raging river below. The deed was done_


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik POV**

She was at my bedside, day and night, hardly ever gone when I would drift in and out of the conscious state, at times I would wake to her crying. I would lay a hand on her own, she would look up at me and smile. She would start humming an unfamiliar tone, but every now and then, I would hear her singing in the kitchen, my mind could register her words, but the beauty of her voice was phenomenal, I couldn't have done better with her voice, clean and clear, it took my breathe away. Jaclyn was everything I searched for in a wife, so, I had decided there, that once I recovered fully, I would asked her to become my wife. She came back into my room with a bowl, she sat down on the bed beside my legs as I sat myself up. Jaclyn waited until I was comfortable to hand me the broth she had made, I took it from her and nodded my thanks to her, she smiled and looked away.

"Jaclyn, could you explain to me something?" I asked. She looked back at me and nodded.

"Why is it, that sometimes when I wasn't in good health previously, that you would be crying?" The first thing was that she was thinking about Amarillo. "I was afraid of losing you." She muttered. It took me by surprise. I looked down at the broth.

_What else would make her cry, Erik, have you not heard her "Yes, I could learn to love him, if that's what he wants." Or where you off in your fantasy land kissing Christine?_

"No." I whispered quietly, luckily, Jaclyn was looking away at the time. I looked at her and drank in her image, her sheer beauty, the majestic creation she was, I wanted to taste her again, but I was hardly fit to kiss her now, she was now returning my gaze.

"Something wrong?" She asked sweetly, her eyes showed concern.

"Nothing, ma cher." She smiled again. She got up from the bed and left, I watched after her longingly. I was madly in love with her, she was gentle and sweet, she didn't care about looks, she cares about me. It made me love myself for once in my lifetime, I heard Jaclyn shuffling about in the house, I enjoyed hearing another human now, when I was living under the Opera, if I heard a rat it would agitate me extremely. I smiled at my past few years, though tormenting, I had learned more about the world, myself. Jaclyn returned, she laid eyes on me and grew worried, "You look paler than usual, are you feeling alright?" She came over to me and lay the back of her hand on my forehead, it took it, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She looked at me, and ohh, that look on her face was priceless, it was almost motherly, yet it showed the affection of a lover. I fought back a shudder. I reached up to her face and caressed it gently, she took her usual seat and smiled. "Finish your broth, Erik." She said gently. I laughed slightly and drank the rest of the broth down, Jaclyn took the bowl gently.

"Now lay down and rest, you need it." She leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Erik." She cooed, my breath caught.

"I love you too, my Dove." I replied to her. She smiled gently. I obeyed her and laid down, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of Jaclyn.

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of bed? I'm tired of being bedridden." I stated after I woke up, Jaclyn was redressing my wound, I sat up and Jaclyn unwrapped the bandages.

"Well, you can get out of bed now, but no hard work. Understood?"

"Yes. Finally, I hate being in bed all day. I feel like a lazy lump." I said, smirking, Jaclyn chuckled. I took her in my arms and held her to me, she sighed contently and rested her head on my chest.

**Jaclyn POV**

I listened to his heart beat, it was strong, therefore Erik was going to recover fully. I was finally truly happy with my life. Erik had a different rhythm to his heart beat, it was relaxing, but I hadn't a clue if that was normal, I was hoping it was, at this point in time, I had no clue what I would do without my Erik, I would be heart broken if he would to die and leave me so suddenly.Erik's voice broke my train of thought. "Jaclyn, what's wrong, why are you crying!" He asked, scared.

"I was kind thinking about losing you." He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead softly.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon, I promise you that." He smiled gently, stoking my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him down to my level, I locked his lips with mine, his hands slid down my back, and pressed me closer to his strong body, the kiss intensified as Erik slid a hand up my back, starting to undo the ties that kept my dress on. I broke away, "I admit, I would enjoy that just as much as you, but I said no hard work, I'm pretty sure that type of movement could cause your wound to reopen, then you'd have to go back to being a lazy lump." I said sweetly. I looked up at him, expecting to see that crazy light in his eyes the first time that I stopped him, but I didn't, I saw an understanding look in his eyes. He nodded to note he understood.

"I don't want that happening, it makes me sick just thinking of it." he said, chuckling lightly. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, " Is that legal?" He whispered in my ear, his breathe tickled my ear and roused my hair slightly, but my soul became a beating stallion, running across the fiery plains of seduction. I sucked in a breathe to calm down.

Erik sank back down on the bed. "I thought you said you didn't like feeling like a lazy lump?" I said, giggling

"Right. Why don't we go for a walk? I need to loosen up." He said, standing and guiding me out of the room, and out of the house.

We were walking peacefully, talking and laughing, when we came the river that lead into the ravine, it brought back good memories of my child hood, I had lived in a clearing in some woods, and there was a creek that I would go wading in.

"Erik come on." I tugged him to the river. He started laughing, "What?" He asked, I took off my shoes and lifting my skirts, I stepped into the water.

"What are you doing."

"Being playful, Erik. Come on." I pestered him to come in with me, he eventually gave in and came in, "Its not that I want to, its that my mother, she tried to drown me in the river." I looked at him in disbelief, his eyes were far off and misty. I took his hand and caressed his face letting my dress fall to the water, he gave me that look he had on his face when we first met, where he looked with his eyes and then turned to face me completely, I loved and hated that look, it showed me he was in pain, but it showed me he needed me, and I was hardly ever needed before Erik.

"Your mother didn't even give you a chance did she?" I asked gently, not knowing if it would worsen or improve the situation. He shook his head, his voice cracked as he spoke, "No, she didn't." I lead him out of the water, we sat down at the water's edge. I held Erik as he broke down crying, the sharp jerks of the sobs raking his body shook us both.


	8. Chapter 8

He collected himself, "I'm sorry Jaclyn, we could continue if you want to." I considered it.

"No, lets just go home." I cooed gently, he looked at me like I was a goddess, it made me smile. Erik stood and helped me up, "Ohh, Erik, I got the dress wet, I'm so sorry." It was reasons like this that I liked jeans.

"Its fine don't worry." He cooed gently, cupping my cheek gently. I smiled, "Okay, whatever you say." He smiled and kissed my lips softly. I savored the sensation, Erik's kisses were beautiful and gentle, Any other I've shared were demanding and lustful. He pulled back, he took my hand and lead the way home.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, Erik knocked on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" His voice was different than usual, his voice took an even more honey like tone, sweet and smooth, hypnotic.

"If you want to." I called back, he walked in, looking more elegant than usual, it was just the way he held himself, up straight, head held high, he also shaved his whiskers, I liked Erik's new look. Though one thing stayed the same, his shoulders slacked slightly, I sat up upon his entrance. He was smiling, which, even though his deformity, his face looked normal when he smiled like that, I returned his smile. Erik sat down in the armchair that was beside my bed, he sighed, "I remember the last time I was here." His voice made me shudder, it was godlike, irresistible.

"When was that?" I asked. He looked at me, the look in his eyes was also irresistible, everything about him was irresistible, if he wanted something then, now matter what it was I would have given it to him. He sighed again, "Although she resented me, she had me tracked down and brought to her, my mother wanted to apologize for what she had done to me." Oooh that voice. I gave him a melting look, "What is it?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked in return.

"It seems to me that you've gotten a new out look on life, you should see yourself, you're smiling, you've shaved, not sure if I like that part but still, your holding yourself up, you've found confidence somewhere, haven't you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, actually I have. In a green eyed beauty." I giggled, he'd also become a bit more flirtatious, I liked this new Erik, not that I hadn't liked him in the first place. But now Erik was more confident in himself, and I enjoyed the thought of Erik not hating his own guts, the thought of that made me want to cry that a man had so much self loathe, only because of what he looked like, if people had looked deeper than skin deep, they would have seen the ingenious, sweet, kind and pleasant Erik that I knew. I have a theory, that if you have a pretty face, but a nasty, blackened heart, you deserved to be hideous, but if you weren't the prettiest thing ever, but you had a heart of gold, you deserved good looks, but I don't care about the looks in the first place, what's the point?

Erik leaned forward in the armchair, tilting his head and smirking. It was seductive the way he did it. I fought back a moan, he chuckled, "What's wrong Jaclyn?" He said, getting up from his place in the armchair and made his way to a spot beside me. Sitting down, his hand went up to the side of my neck, he leaned down to my level and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, replying to his kiss forcefully, his hands went to my side, pushing me down on the bed, I guess he moved to fast, he cried out in pain, and fell to the spot on the bed beside me. Holding his stomach in pain. I propped myself up on one elbow. I smirked, "I hate to say, but I have to, I told you so." Erik glared at me. I laughed as I set myself up on my knees, "Oh, honey, don't be mad. Let me see." I cooed to him, I took his hand from his stomach, a small splatter of blood was where the bullet had entered.

"Again, I told you so." I said.

"I realize that." He breathed.

"I'll get the supplies." I breathed the words, "You do that." Erik replied, wincing. I left the room and went to get the gauze and such. I removed his shirt, "Well, its not that bad, but you've learned your lesson, correct?" I asked him as I cleaned the would. Erik hissed in pain before he spoke.

"Yes, Jaclyn, I have." He gritted through his teeth.

"Ooohh, I'm sorry honey." I leaned in, caressed his deformed cheek and kissed his forehead. I back a little to look him in the face, I saw a look of gratitude on his face as he looked up at me.

'I have no clue what I would do without you Jaclyn." His voice cooed. I took his face in my hands gently, "Not much." Erik smiled, making me happy, if he was happy I was.

"Now just stay here and rest you need it." I said, about to get up from the bad.

"Just lay down with me, at least, please?" He begged me.

"No, it could provoke you."

"Please, promise you I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself." He whispered.

"Alright fine." I rounded the bad and lay down with Erik, he sighed contently, as long as he was happy I was too.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Morning**

I awoke with Erik's arms around me, he was clinging on to me like his life depended on me. I turned over to face him, he was asleep, the expression on his face was pained. He winced painfully and cried out in horror, I could tell he was about to jolt awake, I laid a hand on his shoulder hopefully it would stop him from shooting up straight in bed, it would most likely make him bleed again. I looked at his closed eyes, underneath them, I could see the frantic movements of his eyes flicking around in his dream. I frowned, he could be such a gentle person, he didn't deserve being treated the way he had. His eyes flew open as he screamed, I looked at him with sympathy. He was breathing heavily, he finally realized I was looking at him.

"Jaclyn." He whimpered, I lay a hand on his cheek, my nails gently grazing his skin, he smiled weakly, he grasped my wrist gently and kissed my palm sweetly.

"Did I disturb you?" He asked, worried. I smiled gently.

"No, I was already awake, what was your dream about?" Erik groaned as he sat up.

"More like a nightmare, Jaclyn. I don't want to horrify you, though you're not afraid of this, " He pointed to his face, "My past will scare you. I know."

"So I take it your dream was about your past."

"Yes, my mother drowning me."

"Oh." I said simply I watched Erik, he ran his hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over himself now, he looked at me from behind him, his pretty blue eye studied me as I sat on the bed, secretly watching him, I didn't know if he knew, he turned away from me and got up off the bed and stretched gently, wincing slightly at his injury. I got up off the bed with him, I went to him He held his arm out for me to come to his side, I smiled wider and walked to him, he wrapped his arm around me, leading me out of the room, I rested my head on his bare shoulder. He took us to the kitchen where he made us breakfast, I was sitting on the bar stool, watching him at the stove.

"So, Jaclyn, what wad your family like?" Erik asked

"Well, I was an only child. My mother and father were very loving. Sadly my mother died in a carriage accident, my father died shortly after." The truth was that he killed himself.

"I'm sorry for your lose, Jaclyn." I heard the relation in his voice, it soothed me. Because for a while I thought I had the most tragic life, but Erik came along and proved me wrong. I was actually glad, I didn't have it as bad as I thought. I watched Erik get two plates and dish out the portions, he turned and handed me a plate and fork, I took them with gratitude, I went to sit in the breakfast nook and waited for Erik to arrive before I started to eat. He entered the room and seated himself beside me. I smiled sweetly at him before I started to eat, he returned the smile.

"Where exactly are you from Jaclyn?" He asked

"America. I came over before the war started, started." I replied, feeling bad about lying to Erik, he was so gullible at times, and I hated to take advantage of it, it broke my heart, but he smiled, showing his belief in my lie. I closed my eyes and pushed my plate of half eaten food away from me, I had lost my appetite, feeling so bad about lying to Erik. He looked at me in curiosity, "What is something wrong with the food?" He asked. I smiled weakly. "Oh, no, it was perfect, I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." I got up and went out to the porch, letting the sun warm my skin, Erik had, unbeknown to me, had came up behind me. His hand rested on my upper arm and traveled down to my hand and took it, he wrapped his other arm around me, his hand resting at the center of my stomach, he buried his face in my hair. I sighed contently, Erik sighed with me, I loved it, I loved him. I turned around in his embrace and kissed him, he returned the kiss hungrily, then, obviously remembering his injury, cooled down a bit. He broke away.

"Of all times, now is when I have to be injured." He said playfully. I smiled as he did his famous, tucking-hair-behind-ear move, he hugged my body closer to him. I closed my eyes and snuggled into him, he chuckled and tightened his embrace. And for once since my parents' death, I was utterly at peace.

_**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I've hit a block in the road, if you're willing to help me, I'll be glad to except ideas, of Lord, that sounded lazy**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First off, I want to thank Emblandensia for giving me the inspiration for this chapter, and PittsBurghFuzz, both amazing authors, I suggest their stories, they were both an inspiration to me and helped me immensely, Thank you. And Thank you Phans for taking the time to read my stories.**_

**Erik POV**

"Jaclyn, I have something to ask you." I said gently.

"And that is, Erik?" Her honey voice asked. My intention was a proposal, but sadly I couldn't bring myself to ask her.

"Why do you love me?" I asked, shyly. She chuckled.

_Why would I really love you, I have no choice, you disgusting gargoyle!_ Was what I thought she would say.

"That's an easy one, because I want to, why do you question it?" She asked, laughing. I was baffled, I didn't see any humor in this situation. I unwrapped my arms from around her, "What is so funny?" I asked her, bewildered. She couldn't control her bellish laughter, it was getting contagious, I started chuckling, but that was about it, she eventually calmed.

"I'm sorry. I start laughing randomly, and sometimes at nothing, like just now. I don't know why. I'm unpredictable." She started giggling again, I rolled my eyes, "I'll just leave you to yourself." I said, she nodded and giggled. I huffed and went into the parlor to look at my mother's ring, tears gathered in my eyes as I recalled every time that diamond would tear my skin as my mother would back hand slap me. I don't know why I was using this dreadful thing as an engagement ring. I snapped the ring box closed.

"What was that Erik?" I heard Jaclyn's now calm voice ask.

"My mother's ring." I replied, my voice cracking, not looking at her, I saw her sit down beside me, her hands rubbed my back soothingly, I now looked at her, "No matter what she did to me, I loved her. I couldn't hate her for hating or abusing me." Jaclyn looked at me with sympathy, she took me in her arms again, she leaned back on the sofa, my head resting on the flat of her chest, I closed my eyes, and sighed deeply. I got up, "I need to go to town, we're almost out of food." I said.

"Don't you think I should go? People might-"

"This town is far from Paris and the people keep to themselves, stay out of other's business, I'll be fine." I whispered to her gently. She laid her hand on my face, I closed my eyes and sighed as she did so, "Can I at least come." She begged, I wanted to get a new ring.

"Not this time." I said gently as I opened my eyes to look in her's, they held a hint of disappointment. "But for good reason, I promise." I added, she still pouted, I found it to be adorable.

"Don't strain yourself Erik." She told me before I stepped out of the door.

**Jaclyn POV**

I waited for Erik to come home, I sang my favorite song

_Perfect by natureicons of self-indulgencejust what we all needmore lies about a world thatnever was and never will behave you no shame? Don't you see me?you know you've got everybody fooledlook here she comes nowbow down and stare in wonderoh how we love youno flaws when you're pretendingbut now I know shenever was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooledwithout the mask where will you hide?can't find yourself lost in your lieI know the truth nowI know who you areand i don't love you anymoreit never was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooledit never was and never will beyou're not real and you can't save mesomehow now you're everybody's fool _

It was a stupid mistake, Erik walked in. "What are you singing Jaclyn?" He had a hint of curiosity and then anger in his voice.

"Nothing, just a song I came up with." Total lie.

"Jaclyn that didn't even sound like it was from this century." He pressed on, I looked at him.

"And?" I asked, standing up defensively.

"Well I want to know how you came up with such a tune." His voice was getting louder, mine grew with his. I grew angry and couldn't control my words.

"MAYBE I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP, MAYBE I LEARNED FROM WHEN I WASN'T IN HIDING LIKE A CRIPPLED DEER! YOU WANT TO LEARN WHERE I GOT IT FROM, THE 21ST CENTUR-" I slapped my hand over my mouth, I had just told him the one secret I didn't need nor want to learn, he'd send me to the nearest asylum and forget me. I looked at him, he looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" He asked. I didn't reply, I turned away from him.

"Jaclyn, please tell me I heard you wrong. Either that or you mixed your words up, please tell me that you did not say you were from the 21st century, please tell me you haven't been lying to me all along." His voice was desperate.

"In a way I haven't my mother didn't die in a carriage accident, but a similar way, I can't tell you, but my father committed suicide after she died." I looked back at him, he was still struck with disbelief.

"You're insane." Erik said simply.

"No, I'm not Erik you have got to believe me, please!" I begged. He shook his head, "Jaclyn, as much as I want to I can't its just too impossible." He replied calmly.

_**Hehe, I couldn't resist a good cliffhanger.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: There are a lot of tears shed in this chapter, reader beware (not really I'm just playing with you. :D) **_

I fell to my knees, tears stung my eyes and my cracked voice. "Erik you have got to believe me, I'm not insane, if I could prove it to you I would, but I would be telling you too much." I looked at him pathetically, pain and confusion shone in his eyes, "Erik, please." I begged. He looked at me in sympathy.

"You seem like you know what you're talking about, you sound so convincing Jaclyn, I can see the truth in your eyes, but the tale is just so unbelievable." Erik made his way to me, and took my face in his hands.

"Are you sure you aren't being delusional?" I nodded. Erik turned his head not able to look at me, his gentle hands disappeared from my face. I wiped the tears away and stood back up, "That means, _we_ can't_ be_." Erik said. I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Erik?" I squeaked. He turned to look at me, his eyes red for he was now in tears.

"Jaclyn if you are from the 21st century, you eventually have to go back." Our roles had now switched, Erik fell to his knees and just fell the rest of the way to the floor, I rushed to his side, sobs racked his body, "Why must fate be so cruel to Erik, why?" He looked at me, he was talking in third person, oh dear, that wasn't a good sign.

"Erik, I'm in hiding, I'm running away from a psycho. He was a stalker. "

"Yes and to just get abducted by another." Erik interrupted me.

"No Erik, you were afraid of being alone again, you needed a companion, I'm not afraid of you as I am _him_." I cooed gently, laying a hand on his back.

"Jaclyn should be, Jaclyn needs to fear Erik, he nearly raped her the first day she was in his so called 'care'." I sighed heavily.

"Erik, that was the past." I said quietly.

"Yes and just another mistake that Erik will remember when he dies." He replied. I was getting agitated. "Stop it, now, stop throwing a pity party for yourself, it never got anyone anywhere, do you hear me, Erik?" I said sternly, I felt like a mother. My advise seemed to get through his thick skull, for he picked himself up off the ground and stood, offering me his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"You're right Jaclyn." I nodded, "I usually am." I replied, Erik chuckled slightly.

"Tell me, how did that man become obsessed with you?" Erik asked softly as his fingertips brushed the flesh of my cheek.

"I was a famous singer and well he was originally a fan but he had to have me." Erik had a sad glint in his eye.

"I won't continue." I said, turning away from him, this had to be reminding him of his situation of Christine. His hand found a place on my shoulder, gently turning me back to him, I looked him in the eyes, "Its okay, continue." H said sweetly.

"I'd rather not, I don't like recalling my past, its just too much." I fell to a spell of uncontrollable tears. Erik took me in his arms and cooed to me softly, attempting to calm me. It worked a little, but not even the gentle warmth of Erik's voice could heal what wounds that had been done to me. I wanted the life I had before the fame, before everywhere I went I had people screaming my name, before I trembled in fear at the mention of the name Donavan Monroe but then again, I didn't I didn't want Erik to be left alone. I shuddered, just thinking what he could have done to me if the police hadn't come in the nick of time, sadly, and obviously, he got away, unseen he was a monster, the real spawn of Satan with a black heart, greedy and selfish, wanting one thing and everythinga about that one thing alone, me, my body, heart, and soul, the only person that any of those things belongs to was the man who was holding me, rocking me and scaring away the memory of that _thing_ slowly. He kissed the top of my hair, "Its okay, Jaclyn, he will never find you again. I promise, he'll never lay eyes on you again." His words were selfless and gentle, he stroked my hair. I wiped away my tears and just stayed there in Erik's arms, I could have stayed there forever, safe in his arms. But little did I know, I had limited time with my Erik.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda drained. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**See, I haven't gave up on 100YL, it took me forever (obviously) But here it is!**

Erik looked at me, I returned his gaze, staring into his eyes.

"I want to ask you something." He said. I titled my head in curiosity.

"Then ask me." I told him he sighed heavily, he was nervous. I smiled and hugged him gently. His hand appeared on my back holding me to him, his breath rustled my hair.

"Will you marry me, Jaclyn?" My heart stopped, I pulled back, tears in my eyes, I laid a hand on his cheek, I couldn't speak, he gazed deep into my eyes, trying to find my answer, he saw the tears glistening in my eyes and a twinkle there.

"Of course!" I squeaked quietly, not able to conjure any more volume, a look came over his face that looked so relieved and at peace, Erik never had such a look on his face.

"Thank you so much my love, you'll never know what you just relieved me of." He hugged me tightly, I hugged him back, letting the tears fall, they fell onto his collar. This was it, I was finally getting everything I've ever wanted, a loving fiancé, perhaps even a child one day I hope Erik would permit that, I desperately wanted to be a mother, ever since my mother had come home with my little brother I had wanted to be a mother. I was getting a head of myself; we had to get married and such. I smiled at the thought of it

"We'll need a wedding dress. I could take you into town and you could get a fitting." Erik said, pulling back.

"Oh God, I hate fittings." I said briefly.

"It won't be bad, I promise." Erik said, taking my face in his slightly calloused hands, I smiled.

"If you say so." I huffed Erik released me I went to my room and selected a scarlet dress; I called for Erik to come.

"Yes my love?" He asked lovingly.

"Will you tie me?" I asked him. He turned me around his fingers lit on my skin, giving me goose bumps he tied the corset, I was used to the tightness of those torture devices, he tied the back of my dress as well. He turned me around gently, he had that aura he had earlier, he was feeling good about himself, he was proud and he had a new outlook on life. He was going to have a wife, he'd better be happy.

"Let's go Jaclyn." He told me. I smiled at him lovingly, he wrapped his arm around me and led me outside, there was a carriage, it was black and blue. There was a black horse in the harness. Erik helped me get up into the carriage He followed and took the reins, the clicked his tongue and the horse pulled the carriage out from the hidden home. I smiled watched the scenery go by, I had fallen asleep the last time we came through. I sighed contently.

"This is nice." I told him he sighed.

"It's wonderful." He agreed. We came into town and saw the locals hustling and bustling around the town, some at the market, wives with children clinging to their legs were standing in front of their homes, gossiping about Erik's behavior at the Opera House, it's been on every one's tongue and probably won't stop until everyone from this generation has passed. They turned their gaze to us, watching us pass, I paid them no attention. Erik slowed the horse and stopped in front of the clothes store.

"Go on in, I'll take the carriage around, and I'll be right behind you." Erik said, I smiled and kissed his cheek, Erik got out of the carriage and helped me down. I smiled at him and went inside.

A bell rang as I went inside, an elderly woman was sitting behind the counter with some embroidery in her hand. I smiled nervously.

"Bonjour Madame." She said. Oh, Lord, she spoke only French, I may live in France, but I had no clue how to speak it.

"Bonjour Madame, nous avons besoin pour obtenin raccord pour une robe de mariee." He tells her proudly, she smiles brightly and calls for her assistant going off into the back. Oh I had no clue how I lived before I met Erik. I looked at him and he smiled at me lovingly, he bent down and kissed my lips briefly, he pulled back as the old woman returned. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him I snuggled into Erik, hiding myself as good as I could. A kind looking woman came out and smiled at us.

"So you two are the happy couple?" she said with a thick accent.

"Yes ma'am." Erik and I said in unison, I said it a bit shyly, I'd lost my communication skills over the years of not being in the spot light.

"Well come with me and I'll get your measurements." She said, gesturing for me to follow her, Erik pushed me lightly to follow her, I looked at him desperately, he smiled encouragingly. I sighed and followed the woman.

"Well aren't you a shy one." She said as we entered another room, I just nodded. She smiled and got out a measuring tape and took my measurements.

"Alright, come back in a week or so to see if you like the dress." She told me, I nodded and left the room finding Erik in a conversation with a woman who looked in her late 50's perhaps, he saw me.

"Ah, there she is." He said, holding his arm out to me, I went to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to his frame.

"Well she certainly is beautiful Erik, I'm happy for you." She said, smiling at me. I returned the smile shyly. She went up to the front desk and put in an order, she returned to us.

"Well I have to go, I loved talking to you Erik, and I'm so glad you're finally taking a wife." She told him and left the store.

"Who was that, Erik." I asked him as he helped me into our carraige.

"The mother I needed." He said, it sounded like the death sentence for the topic, so I didn't pry, I just enjoyed the quiet ride home.

**Who knows when I'll update next... **


	13. An Unpleasant Surprise

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said as the dressmakers showed me the wedding dress, it was a corset dress.

"We thought you would like it, we just hope your groom will be able to pay for it, it would be a shame." Said the woman who had took my measurements. I beamed.

"Erik will love it." I told them. "We know." They replied gently.

"Thank you, I love the dress, I need to go." I smiled and left, Erik was waiting outside in the carriage.

"Do you like the dress?" He asked as he helped me in the carriage.

"Its beautiful." I told him as he sat down.

"Perfect, let's go home." He said, looking around nervously. I gazed at him, then turned my attention to the surrounding woods. The ride home was silent, I sighed and watched my fiancé drive the horse through the woods. I was silent though.

When we got home, something seemed disturbed, like someone was there, it felt eerie.

"Erik, do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Feel what?" He asked, gazing at me. I looked to our home.

"Like, someone's here." I told him, gazing at him, he thought about it and looked toward the mansion.

"Not really." He said. I huffed, and took Erik's hand as I stepped out of the carriage. I looked to the mansion again. Erik unlocked the door and let me in before putting the horses away. I went to my room and took off my shoes and sat on the bed, I felt tired, but I was too on end to nap. I heard a single note being played on the piano in the parlor, none followed, Erik usually played an entire song when he played the piano, someone was in our home. I scowled and went towards the parlor. I stopped short as I saw who it was, a woman with chocolate curls, she had her back turned to me.

"Excuse me?" I called, crossing the parlor, the woman jumped, turning around, she had large coffee brown eyes, everything about this woman was beautiful, and I knew exactly who she was.

"Jaclyn?" She said, her soprano voice was full of shock.

"Christine, something I can help you with?" I asked her, fighting back my urge to slap her and cuss her out.

"I-I was looking for the Phantom, what are you doing here?" She replied.

"I live here, with the Phantom." I told the her.

"What! Why haven't you tried to escape?" She asked. I grew angry. "And make the same stupid mistake you did?" I hissed.

"Why did you come here, and why are you looking for my fiancé?" I hissed.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes Christine, I picked up the broken pieces of the 'Phantom's' heart and put them back together." I said with an evil tone, I never did like Christine, I hoped she would be different from the book, only the appearance changed, I was disappointed.

"Jaclyn, what has he done to you?" She asked, whimpering.

"Who, the Phantom," I laughed a little. "Nothing, I've been like this for years, I was only hiding the beast within so I would qualify for a ballerina at the Opera Populaire." My voice grew darker with every word. I felt a hand pulled me away from Christine.

"Calm down Jaclyn." Erik told me, I glared at the stupid teen. "Jaclyn, go to your room, please, let me talk with Christine alone." I nodded and went to me room.

**Erik**

Jaclyn went to her room, I turned to the petrified Christine, her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

"What, happened to her?" She muttered.

"Nothing, she was always like that." I told her. "She was, dark." Christine murmured.

"I can see that, what are you here for?" I asked her.

"Raoul's gone missing. I thought you could help, or even took him" She replied shakily.

"No, I have no clue where your husband is at, I'm sorry Christine." I told her softly. Tears made her eyes shine sadly. I couldn't help but pull the child into an embrace. She accepted the comfort.

"Why did he just leave me?" She cried. What do I tell her, my fiancée killed him, I couldn't do that, but she had to know.

"I'm sorry Christine." I said sympathetically

"There isn't any chance you'd have me back, is there." She muttered. I shook my head.

"I can't do that either." I told her. I released her and stepped back. "I'm sorry." I could feel Jaclyn angry gaze at Christine, I heaved a sigh.

"Angel, will you help me?" She asked, sounding as she did when she was a young naïve child.

"I am not you're angel, my name is Erik. But I'll try to help you, I'll do anything in my power." I told her.

"C-could I stay here, for awhile?" She asked.

"You have a home, I don't think Jaclyn would enjoy having you around, I hate to say it, but she doesn't like you." I told her.

"Please, Erik, maybe she'll realize I don't mean any harm." _Yes, you didn't mean any harm when you were running around with Raoul at the Populaire, now did you, but still, harm was done. _I sighed heavily.

"I suppose, for a little while." I told her.

"Thank you, Erik!" She gushed.


	14. Chapter 14

It was here, the day I had been waiting for, my wedding day, the day I got married to Erik. I almost felt mean; Christine sat in the corner, watching me as I took in my appearance in the mirror. The flowing white fabric was soft and comfortable. I looked at Christine with a thoughtful frown.

"You look stunning." Her perfect soprano voice sounded weakly.

"I'll never be as beautiful as you." I told her, she looked up at me on the stool. I turned around, stepping down off the stool I stood in front of her.

"Come here, sweetheart." I told her, she stood, walking over to me with more grace that I could even wish for. I wrapped her in a brief hug, how was she to learn that Raoul was never returning to her?

"I miss him so much, it was just days before our wedding when he disappeared. People are blaming Erik and I'm praying that Erik didn't kill him. I just don't know anymore." She cried. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." I told her, stroking her hair motherly. Christine muttered something that I couldn't quite make out and pulled back.

"Well, why don't we go see your happy ending?" Christine asked, I only smiled bashfully and gathered my bouquet.

"Lead the way Christine." I told her, keeping my smile, this was reality, I almost couldn't believe this, my breathe caught in my throat as I entered the church sanctuary. Seeing Erik in his full pride, he seemed ten feet tall, a new white mask shone on his face, I was agitated with that mask, I had begged Erik not to wear it on our wedding day, but he flat out refused. I learned to love him without the mask and I want to pledge myself to him without the damned thing. He thought going mask less would be indecent. I sent him a playful scowl as I approached the altar. I handed Christine my bouquet with a gentle smile. I returned my attention to my fiancé, he smiled handsomely at me. I only blushed, yet the reality that my family wasn't here to witness my marriage began to sink in as well, tears slid down my cheeks, I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. I scanned the chapel quickly, seeing two gentlemen sitting in the audience, the woman Erik was with when I first went to get my measurements for the dress, a young boy beside her and a woman on her other side, possibly her daughter, I sucked in a breath again, I was such a stranger to all the people Erik knew, I didn't even know their names and there they sat, with Erik and I at the head of the chapel, vowing to each other to be at the other's side for as long as we lived. I almost felt uncomfortable. Erik's gentle touch brought me back to reality, I looked at him. His eyes concerned, I realized it was my turn to vow.

"I do." I told them, everyone let out a heavy sigh, especially Erik. We exchanged rings, and kissed, making our souls one. The chapel burst into the quiet applause. More tears slid down my checks, Erik pulled away looking confused, I only shook my head. Closing my eyes painfully, I never guessed my wedding day would be so painful; I never danced with my father, my mother never danced with my new husband. I swallowed painfully, looking to my husband. The thought of Erik as my husband cheered me up. Erik escorted us down the aisle and out of the church, where we boarded a carriage. I set my bouquet down and buried my face in my hands, anguish devouring my joy heartlessly.

"What's wrong?" Erik's voice whispered in my ear. I hugged him tightly, not saying anything for a moment.

"I couldn't be happier with our wedding, but I never knew the pain of my parents being gone was so great. I wanted them to see me get married. I always laughed at the thought of my new husband dancing with my mother at my wedding. I always looked forward to dancing with my father at my wedding. Oh Erik this pain is just so over whelming." I choked out, Erik wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I sighed and the tears went away.

"You know they watched from Heaven, Jaclyn." He told me, I sniffled and looked up at him, his white mask hiding his deformity. I reached up, hooking my fingers under the mask and took the damned thing off, revealing his face, the twisted knotted skin, slightly red from skin irritation. I sighed heavily.

"See what wearing that mask does to your face?" I told him.

"It can't get much worse, Jaclyn." He told me.

"Of course it can, I've seen worse." I told him, he only glanced at me curiously. I studied the ring that was on my finger, nothing too big but very elegant, with a slender cut diamond, embedded on a cushion of mellow emeralds and sapphires. I glanced at Erik's ring; he refused anything fancy, no engravements, patterns or anything, just a plain silver band. I could tell he took pride in the ring though, the way he gazed upon the ring at the altar said it all. I smiled amusingly at the memory.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, he looked to me.

"Venice." He said simply. I smirked; Venice, Indianna Jones and the Last Crusade took place in Venice.

"What?" Erik asked, curious.

"Nothing, just thinking of the 21st century." I told him.

"Do you want to go back?" Erik asked, uncertainly, almost like he was afraid of my answer.

"Sometimes, but I would never go back unless you came with me." I told him, gazing at my husband. He looked away from me, a look of thought on his face. I tilted my head, my look turning to curiosity. I scooted across the cabin and snuggled into Erik, my hand on his chest, over his beating heart. I was content and I didn't want this to end. Ever.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't help it, I wanted this trip to be over so we could be alone in Venice, just me and Erik. I wanted him, so bad. Every so often I would send Erik a seductive look, sometimes he would return with an exhilarating smile, other times he would just smile plainly and look away. I would pout at his tormentous actions; he was doing it on purpose. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at him angrily. Erik leaned across the cab, his hand slid slowly up my thigh; I couldn't help but utter a throaty moan. Erik's voice caressed my ear gently.

"Soon, my wife, sooner than you think." He told me, I smiled deviantly, the carriage slowed to a stop in front of a well lit building.

"I told you." He told me.

"I never argued." I told him, the carriage door opened and I stepped out with the help of the carriage driver, Erik joined me outside, he took me in his arms, crushing his lips against mine. I felt the cold material of his mask against my cheek. He pulled away from me.

"Welcome to Italy, my dear." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and giggled seductively.

"Can we please just get a hotel room?" I begged him, my husband chuckled. Taking me inside, the workers saw my flowing white dress and immediately started chattering in Italian. Erik replied in perfect Italian, I looked to him, agitated. He looked to me:

"What, you should know I speak multiple languages, what made you think Italian wasn't one of them?" He asked tauntingly.

"I don't know…" I muttered. Erik pulled me into a hall, following a hotel worker, up several flights of steps and to a lone room on the top floor. I could only blush as we entered the room and Erik took the keys from the hotel worker. I took in my surroundings, there was a majestic king sized bed, the sheets were a dark scarlet, reminding me of Erik's appearance at the Masquerade.

**Flashback**

** I stood there, sipping a glass of champagne when everyone fell silent and a masculine, powerful voice filled the room menacingly. I turned and saw, him, a scarlet drop among the golden, black and white audience. I sighed at his eyes scanned the audience. Oh his mystery drew me to him like a moth to fire. I could've sworn we made eye contact, but I pushed it aside as wishful thinking. His only interest was Christine, the breath-taking soprano whose voice made the angels in heaven weep. He gave his orders for Don Juan to be performed and disappeared in a thick cloud of red smoke.**

I was brought back to reality by the tugging of the wedding dress' strings being undone, followed by the corset strings; soon Erik's warm hands caressed the skin on my back softly. His hands slid up to my shoulders, forcing the white dress away from my shoulders and arms. Soon the dress was around my ankles; I kicked it away and turned around, kissing Erik passionately. He slid his arm under my knees picking me up; I wrapped my legs around him, deepening the kiss violently. We eventually landed on the bed; Erik kept pushing me back toward the headboard. I laid against the pillows and let my husband have his way with me.

I was sore the next morning, nude and lying under the silken sheets next to Erik, who lay beside me, breathing softly in his sleep. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, his arm snaked around my back. He kissed my forehead.

"Good Morning, my Wife." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and kissed his lips.

"Good Morning, my Husband." I replied gently. My hand traveled down his neck and unto his chiseled chest, I let my hand rest there, feeling his heart beat against my hand. I sighed again and rest my head against his shoulder.

"We'll need to get ready to leave soon if we want to get to my castle before nightfall." He told me.

"Okay. But if you had a castle all along, why did we go to your mother's home?" I asked him. Erik chuckled.

"Too far away perhaps." He replied, I got up and went to the washroom, running a steamy bath. I sank in, Erik came in, clothed, with his toiletries bag.

"You aren't going to get clean?" I asked him, flicking some water droplets at him. He looked to me.

"I will but after you get done." He replied. I watched him as he shaved away his whiskers.

"But why get dressed?" I asked him. He looked at me in his reflection, patting his face dry with a fluffy white towel.

"Just to torture you." He said, bending down and kissing my forehead, leaving the bathroom. I watched him go. Only to grab a bar of soap and started to bathe quickly, after I was finished I got out of the bath tub, I went outside and grabbed my corset and a fresh dress. I studied myself in the mirror after my hair dried. Wearing a grassy green dress with black lacing along the v-cut, showing only a small amount a cleavage, I frowned at the sight, pulling up the dress a little, it only sagged back into place.

"Damnit." I muttered annoyed.

"I think you look stunning, why hide such a gift, Jaclyn?" Erik said tauntingly from the doorway. I looked to him.

"I'm not hiding it, I'm just covering it up to people who don't need to see." I told him. He laughed, coming into the bathroom. He took me in his arms, his hand traveled across my stomach, while his other hand kept me in place, he kissed my neck and followed along my collarbone.

"I've been hiding my face my entire life, there is no difference in 'hiding' and 'covering up.'" He whispered in my ear. I glared at my husband.

"Well there is to me so shush." I told him, Erik smiled and left me to finish up in the bathroom. When I did I left and laid down on the bed, Erik eyed me lustfully, only to look away from me, get up and go into the bathroom. We had caressed each other's body the night before; he followed the curves of my body. While I had felt the scars on his body memorizing each one, they crossed on his back, making a series of x's. I shuddered, remembering the searing pain that the whip could cause.

**Erik**

I glared at my reflection, from the hideous face to my scarred chest and arms. Jaclyn's hands had traveled all over my body last night, feeling every blemish, every scar and distortion. I ran the cold water and let the cool, clear liquid pool in my cupped hands, splashing the water on my face chasing away what little sleep remained. I finished my morning routine and went outside, into the room, seeing Jaclyn sprawled out on the bed, looking like a blade of grass in a scarlet pool of blood. I shook the slightly dark thought from my head and joined her on the bed.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded, she got up, I took our bags and went down. Leaving the building, we had a carriage waiting for us, so I loaded the bags and helped Jaclyn board the carriage, then got off myself, giving the driver directions, we were off for a few hours worth of riding.


	16. Chapter 16

We veered onto a bumpy road, and stopped after a while.

"Are we there?" I asked Erik, my husband looked at me.

"Not quite, we have to ride horse back because the road is too narrow to let a carriage through." He told me, I only nodded my head and got out, rounding the carriage I saw two majestic horses, one cream white and its friend was a chestnut horse.

"Ugh side saddle…" I muttered Erik chuckled.

"I miss blue jeans." I continued, as I mounted the cream white horse Erik led me to.

"Her name is Felicitas; she's friendly with strangers, especially women." Erik told me, mounting his chestnut horse.

"What's that one's name?" I asked him, Erik smirked at me.

"Don Juan." He said simply, I burst out laughing, holding my side.

"You-you, named the opera you wrote, after your horse!" I laughed even harder, Erik looked at me.

"Don Juan here gets in good with the ladies, don't you old friend?" Erik asked, patting the horse's thick neck. The horse whinnied slightly, as though replying. I only smiled broadly and shook my head.

"Are we going to the castle or are we going to sit out here all night?" I asked him, Erik looked at me, a snap of his reins, Don Juan bolted forward.

"HEY!" I flicked the reins and Felicitas was off after my husband and the chestnut horse. I smiled, riding through the green forest, Erik still out of sight, Felicitas ran over a small bridge. Coming over the bridge, the woods surrounding us thinned and moved away, revealing a huge castle, hugging the cliff over a roaring ocean. I slowed the horses and she eventually stopped, we sat in the castle's shadow, I slid off Felicitas. Erik was nowhere to be seen, I was too mesmerized in the castle's beauty, the white stone had ivy going up on any side, the windows were huge. Arms wrapped around my waist, I squealed I turned around. Seeing Erik's face I let out a heavy sigh. I slapped his shoulder.

"Erik, I thought you some crazy person!" I screamed at him.

"Your point?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, looking away from him to his castle.

"This is really your home?" I asked him. He laughed.

"No, I just killed the owner and took over his identity." Erik replied sarcastically. I huffed.

"Your sarcasm isn't as cute as you think." I told him, he laughed and kissed my chest affectionately.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I smiled.

"Why not stop living under the Opera House once you were old enough to leave, or had this place built." I asked him

"I had already fallen for Christine." He told me simply, I sighed and fell into Erik's embrace. I heard the melodic march of his heart.

"Come on, let's go inside." Erik told me, I smiled and let Erik pull me into the giant building, only too happy to do so. Erik threw open the doors and revealed the huge grand hall. Even more beautiful than the Opera Populaire's Grand Hall. The mellow and classic mixture of black and white marble was stunning. A grand double stair case that led to a hall that disappeared both ways, Erik pulled me up the stairs and to the right leading to a corkscrew stair case in which Erik led me up. Coming to the second floor I gain control of my words again.

"How many floors are there?" I asked him, Erik looked at me.

"Fifteen." He told me simply, leading me down the hall, he reminded me of a son leading his mother to a toy he wanted, I smiled. He opened another pair of doors to unveil a large sun room, with a table for two near a glass wall.

"This is gorgeous Erik!" I cried.

"I designed the entire castle myself. This will be our permanent home once we figure out what to do with Christine." Erik told me, my heightened spirits fell, she would never be happy, things I would give if I could just go back to that one moment and spare him and allow Raoul to go back to Christine. I felt terrible, after all that I'd suffered, after all that Christine had suffered, I was putting her through more torment. Losing a person that I'd known and loved my entire life as she had I knew that pain, and I killed him, heartlessly.

"Jaclyn?" Erik asked.

"I'm a terrible person." I muttered.

"What?" Erik replied.

"I know what it's like to lose everyone, and now I've put Christine through that. What kind of person does that?" I asked him.

"No Jaclyn, you were just protecting me, that's all." Erik said, taking my face in his hands.

"I could have knocked him out or something else, but no I had to kill him!" I barked at Erik, pulling away, Erik called my name, grabbing my wrist pulling me back to him.

"You are no worse than any other person, anyone else would do the same to protect the person they love." Erik whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I pulled away from him, going to the huge window, I watched the ocean churn violently at the edge of the cliff, rubbing my neck. I turned back to Erik, is mask still on, along with the black wig. I rolled my eyes.

"Damnit Erik , will you take those off?" I asked him, agitated. My husband looked at me, and then took off his mask.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"I don't know." I muttered. Erik crossed the room, taking me in his arms. I sighed.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" My husband cooed. I nodded and pulled back.

"Do you want me to finish the tour?" Erik asked. He took my hand and led me through the rest of the castle with pride.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat in the sunroom, just enjoying the sunshine.

"Jaclyn." It wasn't Erik's voice, but female, gruff and familiar. My eyes widened, I turned, seeing the dark cloaked figure.

"SCARHEART!" I cried, Scarheart was one of the many Redeeming Angels who never shared their true name, Scarheart got her name by the scar that crossed down over her left eye. I pounced from the chair and hugged her. She took down her hood, revealing the hauntingly beautiful face with her olive skin, and deep sea green eyes she was beautiful, the only blemish was said scar.

"You look wonderful!" I told her. She smiled, flashing pure white teeth. Her green eyes twinkling.

"Look at you, you're so radiant!" She told me, returning my hug. I pulled back.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Well I was able to make sure Donavan wouldn't mess with you again, now you can come back." Scarheart told me, my eyes widened.

"Jaclyn?" I heard Erik's voice come from the doorway, he gave a startled cry at Scarheart, and immediately covered his face with his hand, disappearing from sight, Scarheart nearly ran after him, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Scarheart, that's my husband, he's disfigured, but he'll be back." I told her, she looked at me, stunned.

"You settled here!" She cried.

"Yes! The way things were going I thought I'd never leave here, so I 'settled!'" I hissed.

"Jaclyn! You shouldn't have done that!" She replied.

"Well I did, even if I didn't want to, he would have forced me to marry him, because he kidnapped me!" Scarheart's eyes were Greek fire.

"NO! Calm down, he never hurt me! I could have protected myself against him in the first place, but I let him take me for a reason!" I told her, the Redeeming Angel looked on me.

"Jaclyn!" Came Erik's disgruntled voice, I rolled my eyes.

_Great, now they're both mad at me!_ I thought. I looked to my husband, only seconds before Scarheart turned on him, she was going to attack him! I grabbed her arm right as she pounced and threw her to the side, standing between her and Erik, she slammed into the opposing wall, groaning as she stood, her hair falling out of place into her face and over her eyes, making her look demonic.

"Jaclyn, get out of my way." She hissed, I shook my head.

"Don't make me hurt you." She warned, I hardened my face, she took my sign, I wasn't about to back down, and she pounced. I went down and kicked Erik's feet out from under him. I heard him groan as he landed on the hard marble, Scarheart missed Erik and rolled out of the room, I jumped out after her, slamming the doors shut behind me. I landed, my feet spread apart, I was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a black tee shirt that I snuck into this time period, so I could move like the warrior I was. The hard look on my face was equaled to the fury that Scarheart was engulfed in. She glared at me.

"You made me do this." She leaped at me, I put out my arms catching her and I sent her flying into the wall to my right, she hissed and kicked off the wall, tackling me, we went toppling down the stair well. We landed hard on the marble. I was on top of her my hands on her neck. Scarheart glared and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned and fell off of her. She screamed and picked me up by the neck.

"He needs to be punished, Jaclyn." She growled. I grabbed her arm and squeezed using her weak spot as an advantage. She cried out and let me go. I grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the wall.

"He's already been punished!" I yelled, Scarheart took my hand and twisted, I cried out and loosened my grip, she took the advantage to throw me down the other flight of steps. I shrugged it off and stood. Jumping up, I grabbed the ledge of the next floor railing and pulling myself up and over the slate wall, bolting I caught up to Scarheart and wrapped my arms around her waist, throwing my weight, I sent her flying across the corridor, she slammed against the wall between two windows. She sank down to the ground, I heard her growl and she jumped back up. Bolting towards me, I ducked, sliding to the side, she landed smack dab into the wooden door. I growled and pulling her away from the door. Pinning her arms behind her back with one hand, my other on her neck. She growled and snorted, snarling, and writhing, attempting to get out of my grasp.

"Calm down, Scarheart, don't do this to Erik." I told her. She kicked my feet out from under my and I lost my grip, falling. She bolted to the door, tearing it open, she stepped in. I stood and bolted towards the sunroom, but Erik beat me to stopping her. In seconds a Punjab lasso was around Scarheart's neck. I cried out, jumping before Erik could do any damage, I tore them apart.

"Scarheart! Damnit!" I yelled at her. She ripped the rope from around her neck, glaring at me. I stood between her and Erik once more.

"I told you, if I hadn't wanted to go with Erik, I could have stopped him from taking me myself. I came of my own accord. Scarheart, so do me a favor and take it down a few notches." I told her. Scarheart glared at me, flicking her green eyes from me to Erik. I stood in fighting stance, my arms spread out to defend Erik against the experienced warrior the best I could. She saw something that caught her attention. She stepped forth, I readied myself to leap. Scarheart took my hand, my left hand, studying Erik's ring. Her green eyes flicked to Erik, then back to my ring.

"He gave this to you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Scarheart, I love him, and I don't want to leave him." I told her. She let go of my hand, a time portal opened behind her.

"Watch yourself, Jaclyn, I'll be dropping in every now and then to check on you." She said. I sighed, stepping back from her, suddenly tired, I eventually bumped into Erik, who wrapped his arms around me. Scarheart sent us a warning glance, and stepped into the time portal. I huffed, relaxing into Erik.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I sighed.

"I should be asking you that question, I'm sorry I knocked you over." I told him, Erik smiled.

"It was just your twisted way of protecting me." He told me, laughing. "But are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine I may have a few bumps and bruises from falling down a stair well, but I'll be fine." I told him. Erik looked at me wearily. I smiled and kissed him lips gently.

"I do want to lay down a little while though." I told him, Erik took me to the master bedroom, where I laid down and snoozed for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

HEEEEEEEY!

I was reading reviews for the sequel and realized IT SUCKED! So I'm deleting the last chapter and I'm going to continue this story! YAY!

Sincerely,

~CA~


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I had to do some doctoring to this chapter to make it right for the rest of the story.**

I don't know what happened, but one minute I left Jaclyn to rest in the room and when I came to check on her, she was gone.

"Oh, God, no." I muttered as I sat down where she was laying only a half an hour ago. Tears came to my eyes, I knew she wouldn't leave the room, she knew I would go insane if I entered the room I was sure I had rest her in and she was gone. Jaclyn was gone, had Scarheart taken her back anyways, after she promised to leave us. Or had time itself pulled Jaclyn back to her own time.

**Jaclyn**

"SCARHEART!" I tore open the door leading to my old room in the Redeeming Angels' headquarters.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Proceeding on her, I gripped her hair and pulled her up. Giving her a right hook she feel back to the ground.

"Oh, so now you're not going to fight. Get up and face me, NOW!" Everything my teacher from Asia told me about not letting my anger take control started to blur and fade away. I kicked her in the side, she groaned.

"COME ON You lying little bitch, you were so willing to fight me earlier, WHY NOT NOW!" I yelled. I felt wild, in power and control. Scarheart stood.

"That's right, get up." I told her, looking on her heartlessly. She leapt at me. I slid to the right, coming around, I kicked her in the side, sending her flying into a table. She cried out, standing again, she came at me, I grabbed her arm, kicking her the back of her knees, her legs buckled under and she fell. I picked her up by the back of the neck.

"I WAS HAPPIER THERE THAN I EVER WAS HERE, YOU NEVER SAW THAT?" I yelled at her, and sent her flying into another table. I stepped forth, but hands grabbed my own neck, pulling me away from Scarheart.

"JACLYN!" I heard Ravenfire yell. I turned on him, kneeing him in his stomach, I pushed him away from me. I glared at him.

"SHE TOOK ME FROM MY HUSBAND!" I yelled at him. He looked up at me, holding his stomach.

"It was for the best, Dragonfire, we need you to return." He told me. I snorted, rolling my eyes, I kicked him in his chin, making him fly back.

"AND TEARING US APART WAS THE SOLUTION!" I yelled. Two more Redeeming Angels came, who I remembered as Fireface and Waterjay. I writhed in their grip, eventually reality sank in.

"Let me go back, please, let me go back, Erik needs me!" I begged them, falling to my knees, Fireface and Waterjay still gripped my arms tightly. Tears slid down my cheeks, as I imagined the condition Erik was in.

"Oh God." I breathed the words, slumping down the Redeeming Angels lost their grip and My arms fell down limp by my side. I pulled them and hugged myself.

"Erik." I muttered. Standing, I looked at my fellow Redeeming Angels, feeling broken, I returned to my room.

I fought harder than ever to release the weak ones that couldn't defend themselves. As though to make it up to Erik for being torn away, the other Redeeming Angels refused to take me back, I didn't belong there, but I was needed there.

**Erik**

"No, that's not it." I muttered, comparing a watch with a rather detailed drawing of the time traveler that Jaclyn had drawn. Three years, it had been three years since Jaclyn was taken from me, now, I was searching the world for a watch that would take me to her. I folded the already worn paper and tucked it in my pocket. I shook my head to the vendor, walking away. I was currently in Germany, the details on the drawing looked German, so I took my time going to every shop, in every town, everywhere. I walked down the street and went into another store. I walked up to the jewelry county, where I saw various watches, on pocket watch looked promising. My heart leaped, could this be it? I pulled out the paper and held it beside the watch. My heart stopped this time, it was a perfect match. I snatched the watch, opening it, I turned over the paper, where there was a drawing of the inside of the watch, I studied the inside of the watch. I started laughing, this was a time traveler, this was what I needed. The most curious face, it was blank, I drug my finger over the glass. I jumped slightly when a bright green line was drawn, I saw how this worked.

"If you want that, you can have it, there is no face, worthless." Said the store employee, I laughed.

"You have no clue how worthless it is." I told him, walking out of the store, tucking the watch in my breast pocket. Images of Jaclyn played in my mind, as they had done for the past three years, her smile, her face. Her voice rang in my ears, when she whispered, or sang, or just spoke to me. My heart ached for her, so bad, but I was returning to her and soon.


	20. Way Found

Walking the streets when I heard a scream, I look behind me and I see a girl about to get raped. Anger welled in my chest as I burst into a run at the two. I leap about five feet away and tackle the man. I stand up and slam him against the wall of the building. His scream of pain ringing out in the quiet street. I look to the girl.

"What are you doing out this late?" I asked her, making my voice sound rough, unrecognizable. She looked at me with big blue eyes, metallic blue, like Erik's blue eye. My heart wrenched. I press the man painfully back into the building after he tried to get away from me, he whimpered.

"I-I was coming home from my job at the bar." She told me, her voice trembling. I look at her, and throw the man to the ground. I kick him.

"Let me finish this and I'll walk you home. You don't need to be out this late by yourself." I told her. The girl nodded. I throw the man in to the alley a few feet away from us and beat him, to make sure he learned his lesson about trying to take advantage of women in an Angels' city. I walk out of the alley and grab a ladder leading up to the top of a building.

"Why are you going up there?" The girl asked. I looked down at her from the building.

"Angel's aren't seen." I returned. She only nodded and started down the street, a few feet away from the edge of the building, I started running and jump. Landing soundlessly on the building top on the other side of the alley down below. I waited for the girl to catch up and start walking across the building top. I saw the old Opera Populaire coming up in the distance. My heart jerked and tears stung my eyes. I reached under my cloak and touch Erik's ring, I was wearing it around my neck, keeping the only thing I had of him close to my heart at all times.

The girl crossed the street and entered an apartment complex. I grabbed hold of the fire escape and I slid down. I begin to walk back to head quarters, to change and go home for the night. I approached the Opera Populaire, the temptation to enter, just to walk inside the building that I met my true love in once more, returned. I gave in and approached the old doors and pushed them open. They sagged on their hinges, which made them hard to open. I entered the foyer, tears stinging my eyes. I went forth to the auditorium. That was when I broke down, falling to my knees, crying.

Then, a haunting sensation, I felt as though someone was there, someone was with me. I look up, no one in front of me. I look to each side, no one. I froze, was someone behind me? I stood ferociously, turning, lashing out. Indeed someone was there.

"Fireface." I spat his name, still angry at him for holding me back that fateful night I was taken away from Erik.

"Dragonfire, what are you doing here, you are going to get hurt." He told me, his eyes calm. I glared at him and took down my hood.

"I don't care." I told him, turning away from him, looking up at the stage that I used to perform on. Fearing the Opera Ghost just like any other ballerina. I walk closer to it, and jump down into the orchestra pit, I heard shuffling below me I looked down and saw a grate, my eyes just barely catching movement. I shook myself, no. Erik wasn't there, he couldn't be. He was dead and I knew it.

"Getting yourself killed probably isn't something Erik would want you to do." Fireface told me. I turned my eyes unto him and gave him my death glare. I jumped up out of the orchestra pit and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him to the ground, my foot on his throat.

"Don't you even start suggesting what Erik would and would not want me to do. AT LEAST I'D BE WITH HIM IF I WERE DEAD!" I screamed and bolted away, going deeper into the Opera Populaire. I came to Christine's old room, Erik had told me there was a passage leading from the room to his lair. I opened the door. I closed it and locked the door closed. I slid down the door and started to cry all over again. My beloved, gone. I looked through my tears to the old mirror, was the passage way still there? I stood and went to the mirror, placing my hand on the dusty glass. I slid my hand to the golden edge and moved the entire thing to the side. My heart leapt, the gapping hole stared at me through the darkness. I pulled my flash light out of my pocket and turned it on, I went in through the hole, that was when I heard Fireface pounding on the door, screaming both of my names. I quickly turned and pulled the mirror back over the passage entrance. I slid deeper into the tunnel, why was I doing this, was it for closure? Was I hoping that Erik was some how miraculously still alive? I didn't know, but something deep within me told me I needed this. I didn't know why, Erik left the Opera Populaire the night of the fire and as far as I knew he never returned.

I came to the underground lake. I jumped at the sight of a boat docked, bobbing up and down innocently on the water. What was is doing there? I approached it cautiously. I looked into the boat. The floor didn't appear rotten, I tested it gently, then put my whole weight on it, expecting to fall through into the icy water underneath the boat. I looked down and saw that the floor held strong. I raised an eyebrow. The boat was newer than I expected. I picked up the pole and navigated my way through the channels, remembering the way I was lead down to the Opera Ghost's lair. I looked around, I felt watched. I literally felt a gaze on my face, like someone was in the boat with me. I pointed the flashlight down into the boat, almost expecting to see someone, though, no one was there.

_BUMP! _I fell into the boat with an OOF! And I dropped the pole and my flash light in the water. I pushed myself up from the boat and looked into the water seeing my heavy duty mini flashlight was stubbornly shining in the water, my heart tore in half as I saw what the beam was shedding light on. His mask. I ignored the flashlight and reached in the water, pulling the ivory mask out of the water. The mask just glowed. I could almost see that blue eye staring up at me from behind the mask. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh Erik." I muttered. I suddenly felt as though his arms would wrap around me, that his voice would coo in my ear like he used to do. I reached in the water and pulled out my flash light and saw I was at the lair. I stepped out of the gondola and onto dry land, tears still racing down my cheeks. This was where he lived for so long. I walked forward and saw a room Erik had been proud of. The room with the eagle bed, I pulled away the curtains and beamed the flashlight around the room. Everything was perfect. Had Erik come back after I was taken? I couldn't help it, I fell to my knees, all out crying and sobbing. I felt so torn inside, yet I was comfortable crying here, where Erik drew his last breathe. A feeling of regret washed over me. Why hadn't I tried harder! I loved him and I just gave in. I was so lost. So alone. Utterly alone in this world.

**~Three Hours Later~**

"Jaclyn." Such a soft voice. So warm, nurturing. I was shaken gently. My eyes fluttered open, only to close again.

"Erik?" I muttered, dazed. I heard the person sigh heavily.

"No, it's me Fireface." He told me. Tears began to sting my eyes again. I sat up on the bed, how had I gotten on the bed in the first place?

"How long have you been here?" I asked him. Fireface snorted.

"I just got here." He told me, so it wasn't him who put me on the bed, I knew I didn't lay down on the bed. I looked away, and around the room. There was a warm glow coming from the corner, a candle was lit, and a rose, with a white ribbon tied around the stem. My heart stopped. I jumped off the bed and made my way to the small table. There was a note under the rose. I picked it up.

_I've found my way, little dove. _


	21. Chapter 21

I looked up and down, dragging Fireface with me, throughout the entire Opera House, Erik wasn't there, either that or he was hiding. But why, he shows me he was there, but won't let me see him. Why? Tears stung my eyes.

"Dragonfire, he isn't here." Fireface told me gently. I turned and shoved the rose in his face.

"Then what is this?" I asked him, the tears falling down my face. Fireface looked at the rose, utter confusion on his face.

"I don't know how it got there, but I came in you were on the bed the candle in the corner was lit and the rose was there." Fireface told me. I glared at him.

"Then he HAS to be here, I fell asleep on the floor not the bed, it was dark, there wasn't any candle. I wake up and the candle is lit and I'm on the bed. If you didn't put me there. THEN WHO THE HELL DID!" I hissed.

"I don't know, Jaclyn, but its impossible for him to be here." I glared at him, turning away from him.

"Leave me alone, Fireface." I whispered, looking down at the street below, the sun was rising in the east.

"Jaclyn, we'll come back later, I'll help you look if you just come back and get some rest, ok?" Fireface told me, I looked at him, then scanned the roof looking for him. I looked down.

"Ok." I said, sounding hurt. Fireface took my hand and led me out of the Opera house. We got back to headquarters and I crashed on the couch, too tired to go home.

**Erik**

_Say something you idiot! _I yelled at myself mentally, but I couldn't speak, I was too deep in shock. It was Jaclyn. The moment I saw her my heart nearly stopped. Becoming a master of time travel wasn't easy it took me ten years, yet there she was, 13 years later, Jaclyn was there, and I couldn't bring myself to say a thing. Oh dear God, when she was crying in my lair, I would've comforted her, but I was stuck to the spot. I followed her into my bed room, that was where she collapsed. Oh, the poor angel. She stopped crying. I went to her side and found she was asleep. My heart melted as I gathered her in my arms and laid her down on the bed. I lit a candle and wrote down a note and placed it beside the candle.

I went out to get her a rose. I came back fifteen minutes later and took a white ribbon and tied it around the stem. I placed it on top of the note and left her to sleep. I heard someone coming, going to the third mirror, still unrepaired, and went in the tunnel, leaving, I knew it was one of her Redeeming Angels because he was calling the name Dragonfire.

Thirty minutes later I come back and Jaclyn was gone. It tore a hole in my heart. Would she come back? I had no clue where the Redeeming Angels head quarters was. Jaclyn had always talked about it, but never described a way to find it. My sadness turned to anger. Was Jaclyn THAT blind, she didn't see the note or the rose, or even the lit candle, or did she assume her fellow 'angel' did that? I sat down at the organ and fisted my hair violently. I looked at the keys as though they would give me the answer to my problems as I had done for the past three years. Closing my eyes, I sighed.

She'd be back I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away. I knew she was too intent, Jaclyn was too stubborn to give up. Opening my eyes, I stood, to go lay down on the bed tired from staying up all night. I fell asleep quickly.

**Jaclyn**

I woke at about eight pm, went home and showered. I was off that night. I decided I would go back to the Opera House, Erik was there and I knew it, nothing would keep us from being together anymore, this was the night I would get my husband back. I got out of my shower and wrapped a towel around me. I brushed my teeth and blew my hair dry. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a grass green shirt. Erik always loved the way I looked in grass green, he said it complimented my eyes. I smiled, remembering the way it felt when he would wrap his arms around me. Like the morning of the first day that we were married. Flashes of that day brightened my spirits. For three years only the memories of that day, the night before that day. I wanted my husband back. And when I got him back, we were going back to the castle in Italy in the 19th century, and there wasn't a damn thing the Redeeming Angels could do. I pulled on a black hoodie and put the hood up. I went to the old Opera house, tears stinging my eyes once more.

**Erik**

I heard someone walking up the steps getting out of the chair in the auditorium, I ran to the orchestra pit and jump down, landing loudly. I cursed, whoever it was must've heard the thud.

"Not as graceful as you once were aren't you?" I asked myself quietly, pressing against the wall.

**Jaclyn**

I pushed the door open and stood in the gaping doorway. I jumped as I heard and thud coming from the auditorium. I launched myself forward silently and came into the auditorium. I scanned the giant room two times and launched myself down the main aisle and leapt, landing in the orchestra pit. I twisted, scanning the pit. No one. I growled, and leapt up on the stage and knelt, pulling up a loose nail, a trap door opened and I jumped down into darkness. I took out my flashlight and turned it on. I walked forward into the black.

**Erik**

I watched the lithe character land in the orchestra pit from the darkness of the corridor leading up to the boxes. The way they presented themselves, a person on a mission. Looking, searching. They unleashed a growl, leaping up on the stage, they opened a trap door on the stage, they stalked over to it, power radiating around them in a manner almost visible. They just stepped down and landed soundlessly underneath the stage. Wait, power, elegance, searching. Was this who Jaclyn had become? I had to find out.

**Jaclyn**

Walking down the corridor, I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I turned violently, flashing my light across the corridor. No one. I went back a few paces, still no one. I turned around and went on. I came to the lake I got on the boat and I set off.

**Erik**

She set off in the boat, I took the road running along side the lake. Watching her. She eventually disappeared into the mist, I'd meet her in my lair.

**Jaclyn**

I couldn't fight the feeling I was being followed, I turned around, panning the flashlight across the lake and each wall. Still, no one. I came into the lair. I heaved a sigh. Stepping off the boat, I just waited, waited for something to happen, because every fiber of my being told me something would. Like in a haunted house during Halloween, you just know something is going to happen, but you don't know when. I was expecting him to show up, but I didn't know when. It would be soon.

There was a click, and a panel of stone slid to the right across the lake, a torch lit his way. He looked at me, not speaking a word, neither one of us could.

**Erik **

I got to the door beside the gate in the lair, I paused, and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door and the wall in front of my slid away, and there she stood, on the shore by the gondola. Staring right at me, not a word spoken between us. I lit the trail of tar I had laid around the lair and fire trailed around the cavern.

**Jaclyn**

He made the first move, bringing life back to the world I thought was dead, lighting the entire cavern in one move. His power over my heart finally making me move once he mounted the torch in a claw like holder above his head. I moved toward him slowly.

"Are you really here?" I asked. His blue eyes looking at me, he nodded. I broke out in a full out run and hugged him.

**_A/N: Doing the repeated POV switching thing creates mystery and suspense in movies, does it work in stories, would you be so kind to tell me in a review? What you about the content of the chapter would be nice too ;)_**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

I stared down at the ocean, the peaceful roaring of the ocean and the breeze whispering in my ears from the woods soothed me. I smiled and laid my hand on my rounded stomach. I was six months pregnant with Erik's child. Like I had said we returned to the 1800's and the castle on the cliff. We weren't alone in the castle anymore. Erik had hired several maids and cooks. I was never alone in the castle again; Erik feared leaving me alone due to what had happened six years ago.

When we returned, Erik had bought a large plot of land in the main town down the road and gave the city the gift of the Opera. He was still working on the finishing touches of the building, but it would be open in the next month or so. He was the happiest I had ever seen him, and that made me happy.

I myself couldn't be happier, though. I still missed my parents and my family, but no matter what I always had my husband and I would soon have my own child. I was hoping for a baby girl, I had come up with the prettiest name, Angel Aubrey Destler. The thought made me smile. I had to beg Erik to give me permission to name the child after him if it was a boy. He wouldn't have it, he preferred Jacques, after me.

We were both too modest to allow the other to name the child after them. But my puppy dog eyes (with a fair amount of pouting) got me the victory. I smiled at the memory.

Erik came out onto the balcony and sat down in the chair across from me. I smiled at him and leaned forward a little for a kiss. He happily obliged.

"How was the Opera House today?" I asked him. He gave me a smile, the thought of officially owning his own Opera House made him happy.

"It was lovely. We finished all of the building and such. Now all I have to do is find employees and so on, then I can open the Opera House for business." I smiled; a funny thought came to mind.

"You didn't put in any catacombs did you?" I asked him. Erik gave me a funny look, shaking his head.

"No why?" He asked.

"Because karma could come out of nowhere and give you an Opera Ghost. Demanding Box Five on the Grand Tier and twenty thousand francs a month, just like you did to the Opera Populaire. That would be both funny and terrible. It would be terribly funny in my opinion." I told him smiling, Erik laughed somewhat and gave me a loving glare.

"Do not jinx me." Erik replied.

"I may have already. But if I did, I would like to apologize in advance. And I'm sure if he is anything like you that you two will be able to work something out." I told him. Erik smiled and laughed again.

"I certainly hope that no one out there is so similar to me that they have to hide underground. I was lucky to find you Jaclyn, I was lucky that night when you came to my aid, even though you knew of all the terrible things I have done. I do believe that the only reason why I ever received pity from you was because of where you're from. Had you not been from there, I would have surely died that night. They wouldn't be as fortunate as me. I do not believe there is enough luck in the world to allow this to happen to two men." Erik told me. I smiled.

"Should I be flattered, or are you just making a point?" I asked him. He smiled in return.

"I do believe a mixture of both." Erik replied, leaning back in his chair as he said so. I smiled and giggled slightly.

"Though I'm happy for a child, I really will miss this. Just the two of us." Erik told me, looking out into the horizon, I followed his gaze.

"I will too. But children are worth it. They are great rewards. Great gifts." I said. Erik nodded.

"Yes they are." He replied.

After all we've been through; I truly hope our journey is over. Well, the painful yet exciting part at least. Though we've been tested, we've been hurt and separated, nothing can keep us apart, I like to think. Because when we were 100 Years Lost, we wondered through the darkness of time and found each other. And if Time, one of the greatest barriers of all can't stop Erik and me from being together, I like to think the only thing that would keep us from each other, is Death itself. And not even Death can keep us apart forever.

**A/N: I hope my readers liked this, I loved writing it, and I hope it was a fun journey, I'm sorry for the length of time it took to finish, I kept trying to think of something to make the story at least a few chapters longer, but I couldn't so I just gave up and wrote the Epilogue, I hope it was a good Epilogue, I like to think so. Happy Reading/Writing to everyone!**


End file.
